Oscuridad dentro de mi
by keNatZu
Summary: Ha pasado tiempo desde que setsuna tuvo que dejar el pasado, ahora siente un cambio dentro de su cuerpo, una sorpresa que ella y los demás no se lo esperaban, podría acaso cambiar esto su vida y el futuro para todos?..
1. Todo inicia desde tu llegada

**Hola a todos , es la primera vez hago una historia así, debe ser la emoción jeje**

**Nota:No soy dueño de Negima**

* * *

><p>Hace años atrás….<p>

_Una cantidad de demonios arrasaba a cada población que estuviera en su camino en esos tiempos los demonios eran sumamente fuertes dado que ningún mago podía vencerlo, esto siguió a cada momento no había un solo día que dejaran de atormentar a los humanos, se había localizado ya cuatro pueblos destruidos hace dos días, nada cambiaba todo iba igual. Todos creían que esto daría por final a Tokio, ya que se venía una avalancha de demonios hacia esa dirección, sin embargo, para llegar hacia allá tenían que pasar por una tribu…_

Una sirvienta llevaba toallas y una manta mientras una mujer muy alterada gritaba dolorosamente, los gritos daban signo de que estaba apunto devenir, al costado de ella un hombre la tomaba de la mano para calmarla. Las sirvientas corrieron hasta llegar al cuarto de la mujer, donde estaba acostada en la cama.

Quédese afuera majestad- dijo una de las sirvientas mientras el hombre se paraba y se iba del cuarto

Desde que entro la sirvienta, las puertas se cerraron, el hombre estaba alterado y nervioso, podría acaso aguantar esta angustia, a su costado había una silla decidió sentarse en ella mientras esperaba. Los segundos pasaban, los minutos seguían y luego las horas eran seguidas, se escuchaba un silencio muy tranquilo hasta que fue interrumpido por unos gritos, era desgarradoramente inútil poder aguantar esto, después de tres horas las puertas se abrieron.

Disculpe majestad? dijo una sirvienta mientras salía del cuarto

Eh-h? Ya nació? Como esta?-preguntaba el hombre mientras se paraba

Majestad tenemos buenas y malas noticias-decía la sirvienta con una mirada baja

Cuáles son las buenas noticias?-pregunto el hombre con una cara de seriedad ahora

Bueno en primera, es una niña nació bien –Esto hizo sentir bien al hombre que era ahora padre, empezaba a poner una cara de felicidad

Pero... –en eso la cara del padre cambio cuando escucho esa palabra ¨_pero? ¨_decidió volver a mirar a la sirvienta

Su mujer está a punto de morir...-la sirvienta lo dijo con una baja voz, pero no hacía falta volverlo a repetir ya que el padre lo había escuchado

Que ¡cómo es posible¡-decía el padre con una furia

Al parecer la señorita, perdió mucha sangre a la hora de dar a luz y creemos que tal vez tenga también una infección-decía la sirvienta, el padre decidió correr a la habitación, no podía creerlo. Llegó a la habitación, lo primero que vio fue a las demás sirvientas ayudando a su mujer a que no se le caiga de sus manos al bebe que lo tenían ya cubierto con una manta. El padre se acercó, su mujer vio que se aproximaba y decidió recibirle con una sonrisa cálida.

Shiro..-dijo su mujer mientras las sirvientas se lo llevaban al bebe de sus brazos para que descansara.

Yasuna-dijo el padre ahora un poco calmado pero preocupado, decide acercarse más a su mujer. Cuando llega hacia ella la ve pálida y sudosa, se sienta en la cama a su lado derecho agarrando su mano, y la otra acariciando su cabello de una forma suave.

Estarás bien….-decía Shiro mientras más le apretaba su mano junto a la de ella, sentía poco a poco que le salían lágrimas

Shiro….estoy bien, no te preocupes...-decía yasuna con una voz tranquila- sabes shiro...siempre imaginé tener una familia contigo y tener un bebe…. me siento feliz ahora porque ahora somos una familia completa con nuestra hija, se parece a un ángel si la vieras, ella es la prueba de nuestro amor que nos tenemos…

Al no escuchar más palabras de su mujer, Shiro mira la cara de yasuna y ve su boca cayendo un poco de sangre.

Lo siento…(empezando a caer lágrimas)..creo que no podre estar junto con ustedes…lo siento….

_Porque, porque tiene que pasar esto…..yo jefe de esta tribu tengo que lidiar ahora con este dolor, mi mujer está a punto de morir y yo…y yo…yooo_

En eso Shiro se sale de sus pensamientos al no escuchar la voz de Yasuna

Yasuna?...-empecé a sentir su mano un poco fría

…..

Yasuna?¡-ningún movimiento daba

YASUNA¡- por último en sus ojos podía ver y reflejar la oscuridad en ella , esos lindos ojos que solía ver que tenía vida ,felicidad y ahora todo se vino abajo.

Shiro dejo de agitar su mano, ya no podía ver la cara de su amada, agacho la cabeza dejando caer su cabello y tapara sus ojos que poco a poco se humedecía

_Esto no debió pasar, no debiste morir yasuna tú eras la única que me entendías, siempre estabas a mi lado pero ahora lo único que está a mi lado es la oscuridad que me quiere invadir ahora.. porque….. porque…dijiste que estaríamos juntos…..acaso yo…_

En ese momento, los pensamientos de Shiro fueron interrumpidos por unos gritos de un bebe, Shiro voltea hacia la dirección del llanto y ve a una sirvienta que cargaba un bulto entre sus brazos , decide acercarse mas y mas hasta que poco a poco levanta la manta que cubría su cara, al levantarlo no podía creerlo sus ojos se abrieron de un solo golpe ante la criatura , sus ojos, el color de su cabello y esas alas _blancas?_ ...

_No eres mi hija , tu deberías tener las alas negras como esta tribu la tiene,no ... no.. no eres mi hija , no aceptaré esta desgracia ,por ti acabo de perder a la persona que más he amado...nunca serás conocida por la sangre que llevas en esta tribu...sea como sea, prometí a mi mujer que el día que nacieras estarías bien ante todo y lo estarás lejos de aquí_

En ese instante , se escuchó una explosión que hizo temblar el suelo...

* * *

><p>Bueno , es mi primera historia asi que espero que le halla gustado ,no olviden comentar . No soy bueno que digamos como redactor pero doy un esfuerzo,un paso a la vez...<p>

En el siguiente capítulo:

_No es posible el jefe de esos demonios es un humano ¡?_

_No tiene la forma nada más de un humano ,es un demonio en realidad¡_

_Que hacemos?¡_

_Puedo invocar un hechizo que podría sellarlo dentro de alguien que tenga un corazón , pero esa persona no tiene que tener un aprecio por la vida para que tenga que sufrir algo que llevará dentro de ella.._

_Yo se a quién podríamos elegir...-Shiro mientras miraba a su hija dormir..._


	2. Secreto guardado ante el dolor

**Bueno graxias, por comentar me alegro que les guste la historia..**

**No soy dueño de Negima, simplemente soy un redactor que pone su idea en acción...**

**Etto,en este capitulo si que me pase escribiendo , mi cabeza me duele todavia -_**lll , **jeje perdón por la mala ortografía.. **

**Pero aún así me sigo esforzando, acá es donde termina el pasado y el proximo ya nos iremos en el presente en Mahora** ...

* * *

><p>Que fue eso? -dijo la sirvienta asustada mientras agarraba con fuerza al bebe- Sal de aquí , alerta a las demás sirvientas y escóndanse –decía Shiro, la sirvienta asintió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación desesperadamente, mientras Shiro corría hacía una de las ventanas más cercanas de la habitación. Lo primero que vio fue que la ventana se veía gris por fuera, sin haberlo pensado decide abrirlo de un solo tiro haciendo que en un instante todo el cuarto estuviera cubierto de humo…<p>

Kuso...que está ocurriendo afuera….-decía Shiro mientras intentaba salir del cuarto, pero como no veía nada decidió respirar hondo y empezó a sacar sus alas negras , agitandolas como un abanico con tanta fuerza para desaparecer el humo y encontrar la ventana por donde había entrado .

_No creo poder seguir agita_c_ndo más mis alas, será mejor salir por la misma ventana…antes que entre más humo…_

Ahhhh¡-gritaba Shiro cuando corría hacia la ventana, cubriendo sus brazos como escudo en su cabeza derrumbándola ,desde hay podía escuchar el ruido de la madera al ser destrozado y el contacto con el vidrio al ser roto en pedazos diminutos.

Shiro sintió el golpe contra el suelo, el dolor por la caída no le afectaba, pero si le afectó cuando vio que las demás casas estaban quemándose, podía ver que sus tropas estaban en el aire luchando contra unos demonios voladores que tenían alas de murciélago y con inmensas colas que colgaban detrás de ellos .Tiraban bolas de fuego desde una distancia, quemando las demás casas, por suerte, pudieron vencer a los demonios que estaban en el aire, las tropas decidieron aterrizar al piso donde estaba Shiro.

Jefe, necesitamos poner seguridad a los niños y mujeres, presiento que se avecina un ejército de demonios -decía unos de los comandos que estaba a cargo

_Demonios? Ya veo….ellos son entonces , hace días había escuchado que habían destruido ya algunos pueblos cerca por este sitio , así que eran ellos…aún así no dejaré que destruyan este lugar y se extinga nuestra raza…nunca lo dejare…NUNCA¡_

Escúchenme todos ¡se dividirá en dos grupos , el primer grupo encárguese que reunir a todos los habitantes de esta tribu y llévenlo hacia la colina que no está tan lejos de aquí , ahí hay un refugio subterráneo, luego regresan ya que necesitaré de su apoyo .El segundo grupo se viene conmigo , ahora vámonos¡- decía Shiro , mientras tanto un ejército de demonios se dirigía hacia esa dirección y detrás de ellos una figura desconocida que empezaba reírse .

_Jajaja es bueno volver a los tiempos aquellos…... _

* * *

><p><em>Cinco horas antes de los sucesos, en Kyoto….<em>

_En el templo principal se ubicaba el jefe de las asociaciones mágicas de kansai, tomando algunos papeleos que era una unión contra otros ministerios la cual ayudaría mucho a la asociación. Kyoto tiene una alianza con cada sitio de Japón, así ya no volvería haberse más guerras entre lo que tenía que ser la magia y el kanto, al contrario unirían lazos entre todos para ayudarse como hermanos._

Eishun-sama¡-gritaba una sacerdotisa mientras corría en los pasillos

Por coincidencia la sacerdotisa lo encuentra caminando por los pasillos lentamente y viendo el paisaje al su alrededor.

Eishun-sama..-decía otra vez mientras se acercaba - Eishun voltea y ve a la sacerdotisa haciendo una reverencia enfrente de él y mostrando en su mano una carta.

Que es esto?-preguntaba Eishun mientras agarraba la carta- Eishu-sama nos acaban de mandar una carta de parte de Konoemon-sama

Soka...bueno lo abriré-dijo esto Eishun sin quitar la mirada de la carta y empezando a sacar la nota dentro de ella -la sacerdotisa se retira sin antes hacer una reverencia otra vez.

Y lo empieza a leer…..

_Hola Hijo mío, te vengo a decir primero que necesito que me digas cuando me vas a visitar ¡ Oh vamos estoy a punto de convertirme en un anciano ¡quiero saber cuándo va nacer mi nieta espero me avises para venir bien arreglado veras que aún tengo mi simpatía y en el hospital debe haber alguna enfermera linda y..…._

(Deja de leer la nota por un momento)

Hay padre, si tú ya estás viejo –suspiro-bueno dudo de que alguien quiera estar con en el viejo a esa edad jeje- riéndose un poco ante la actitud de su padre

(Continua leyendo la nota)

…_bueno seguiremos hablando de eso en otro momento, vengo a comunicarte sobre Tokyo, veras se ha detectado una cantidad de demonios cerca de Tokyo y si esto sigue invadirá todo el territorio así que tenemos un problema, he estado averiguando y dado los resultados están cerca aún pueblo que al parecer son una tribu de los cuervos, esta raza tienen alas negras son como demonios pero son diferentes dudo de que nos hagan daño, en fin, el punto es que necesitamos aliados para ir hacia allá así que, elije a tus tropas nos veremos allá.._

_Konoemon Konoe_

Eishun se quedó un rato callado, mientras pensaba en lo que había escrito su padre, después de un tiempo vuelve aparecer su típica sonrisa de antes y decide marcharse hacia la escuela de Shinmei-ryu a elegir a sus mejores guerreros.

* * *

><p>Shiro guiaba al segundo grupo hacia la entrada principal de la tribu, mandó a unos tres soldados a volar para que se fijaran por el aire si se aproximaban desde lejos, mientras los demás se preparaban para lo que viniera.<p>

_Debí haberme despedido de Yasuna, antes de haber salido por la ventana…rayos simplemente hoy ha sido un día de los peores ,…..espera… que estoy diciendo ,ahora no es el momento de decir esto ahhhhhhhhhh¡ concéntrate Shiro ¡_

JEFE¡-en ese momento Shiro despierta de sus pensamientos ,eleva la cabeza hacia el cielo, uno de los soldados le advertía la llegada de los demonios.

Sin más que decir, voltea a ver a su alrededor viendo que ya no estuviera ninguna persona en la zona de guerra que se haría.

Todos preparados ¡-gritaba Shiro

Si¡-las tropas gritaban sacando cada uno su espada y a su demonio interior de pájaro(cuervo)

En ese momento se escucharon rugidos, pasos más fuertes cada vez, los pasos aumentaban a cada segundo, la tierra temblaba parecía un terremoto, hasta que al fin se hizo revelar una tonelada de demonios de diferentes tamaños y de especies extrañas. Se detuvieron por un segundo, mirando fijamente a las tropas de Shiro, entre todos se veían directamente a los ojos del enemigo.

El inicio de una batalla estaba a punto de empezar, los demonios dieron el primer paso dando un rugido a que iniciara la lucha, empezaron a correr a toda marcha, Shiro sin quedarse atrás empezó a correr levantando su espada en señal de que lo sigan. Las demás tropas lo siguieron detrás de él, mientras otros volaban para atacar en picada hacia los demonios. Cada segundo se acercaban más entre ambos, se podía escuchar como una estampida se acercaba a otra más y más.

Así empezó, todos se empezaban atacar, ni un solo minuto había pasado y sangre derramada había por todos lados. Shiro se metió en lo más profundo donde había más demonios, los demás atacaban en diferentes direcciones pero no se alejaban tanto como lo hacía Shiro ,este esquivaba las garras de cada uno, mataba aún gran número de demonios, había clavado la espada en la cabeza de un demonio mientras de un solo tiro mando a volar dos cabeza hacia un lado ,teniendo en cuenta que estaba solo empezó a volar, en el aire podía ver que cada vez se disminuía la tropa ,su rabia aumentaba , voló hacia un grupo de demonios que estaba cerca de entrar a la entrada principal de su pueblo, apuntó con su espada hacia ellos , voló con una velocidad tan rápida que no se vio el momento preciso en que los cortó en mitad a todo el grupo, fue como una ráfaga que paso por ellos tan velozmente. Pero sin darse cuenta Shiro, había regresado un grupo de demonios voladores que lo habían agarrado en el aire de los brazos, haciendo caer su espada y siendo agarrada por otro demonio que ahora pensaba clavarle en su estómago. Shiro intentaba zafarse del demonio que lo tenía agarrado por los brazos, mientras este volaba hacia al demonio que apuntaba la espada hacia Shiro. Cuando estaba a punto de clavarle la espada, de una manera tan repentina aparece una espada clavada en su cabeza , mientras el otro demonio que lo sujetaba a Shiro era clavado en su estómago por atrás, Shiro voltea para la dirección de la espada de donde había venido y para su sorpresa era el primer grupo de sus tropas que habían venido a unirse a la batalla.

Jefe, perdón por la demora tuvimos algunos problemas –decía uno de los soldados volando hacia él mientras los demás se iban a luchar

Está bien, lo que importa es que vinieran, pero aún así somos pocos-decía Shiro mientras miraba como se aproximaba más demonios

_Kuso, no creo que podamos aguantar más, que hago…_

En ese instante, una bola de energía salió detrás de Shiro, cayendo sobre un grupo de demonios que explotó al instante haciéndolo cenizas, vino otra bola de energía y luego otra y otra haciéndose más seguido por otra.

Q-que…-Shiro estaba confundido, al voltear no podía creerlo, ante sus ojos podía ver un gran ejército de personas con unas espadas enormes eran espadachines y guerreros. Al centro miraba a un viejo con bigote y una barba no tan larga de color negro, tenía argollas en las orejas y de sus manos salía _magia?_ .Podía verse que esas bolas de energías salían de sus manos y más seguidos. A su costado, estaba un señor más joven con lentes, sostenía una espada negra muy rara a la vez pero se podía ver lo fino de ella. Se escuchó el grito de todo ese ejército yendo hacia todo esos demonios que salían de diferentes sitios.

Shiro pudo ver desde arriba que, el viejo lo llamaba haciéndole una señal con la mano, dudó un poco antes de aterrizar a tierra firme y caminar hacia él lentamente.

Tú quién eres?-decía Shiro un poco serio al no entender porque un desconocido lo ayudaba

Yo soy el jefe de la asociación de la magia del Kanto y el decano de un colegio –decía tranquilamente Konoemon –por ahora te pido que tus preguntas te lo guardes para después, verás te lo diré en una forma simple, solo venimos a ayudar nada más, así que no nos tomes como enemigos sino como aliados.

_Que¡?aliados¡?como se le ocurre pedirme que me calle¡ así que este es el jefe de esa asociación…tch me da igual quien sea, yo no voy a …._

Sin embargo, empezó a sentirse una sacudida bien fuerte sobre la tierra, una ola de energía se salía de un solo lugar a diferentes lados, aparecía un aura negra que envolvía a los demonios muertos y eran revividos en un instante. Konoemon al sentir esta aura y el poder empezó a sudar apretando fuerte los puños de su mano….

N-no puede ser..a-acaso sigue vivo¡-gritaba Konoemon sin poder creerlo, Shiro vio este acto tan repentino del viejo parecía un poco asustado

En ese momento, todos los demonios hicieron una reverencia ante la figura misteriosa que se aproximaba poco a poco, los espadachines y los demás retrocedieron ante esta aparición.

Acaso este es el líder de estos demonios?-se preguntaba Shiro en voz baja a sí mismo, mientras Konoemon quiso responderle pero su boca no le funcionaba.

La figura empezó hacerse revelar, todos creían que sería algo de lo peor ver a esa criatura, pero fue lo contrario al ver aún muchacho de casi 14 años, el cabello era de un rojo oscuro, sus ojos eran amarillos casi como el oro, no mostraba signo de ser una amenaza pero para Konoemon si lo era.

El jefe de esos demonios es un humano? – se empezaba a ser rumores entre los espadachines mientras las tropas de Shiro también lo hacían

No, mira ¡tiene la forma de un humano pero es un demonio ¡

Que¡?-

Si, fíjate tiene colmillos-

Ese niño es un demonio?-

No puede ser-

Eishun no entendía nada, pero sintió un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo al ver esos ojos viéndolo fijamente, miró hacia atrás creyendo que estaba Konoemon pero no estaba atrás sino adelante enfrente de los demonios donde podía verlo un poco pálido, algo no estaba bien.

_Como pudo escapar-_decia Konoemon en su mente_-si fue encerrado dentro de un cristal hechizado y sellado por 10 capas de alta magia. Alguien debió romper el sello para haberlo liberado, pero como pudo pasar esto, la única forma de desactivarla es por la misma persona que lo encerró, pero quien lo sello fue …._

Vaya, vaya, vaya, jajaja si eres tú, has crecido demasiado jaja-se reía el muchacho mientras de un solo chasquido de los dedos, desaparecieron todo los demonios, dejándolo solo a él

Que haces acá¡-gritaba Konoemon – debiste haber estado en ese cristal¡ quién te ha liberado¡

Así que el viejo ya pone preguntas altoque, jaja, verás es una larga historia no podría contártela me demoraría, así que dejemos esto atrás y empecemos mi venganza, porque¡tu padre fue quien me encerró varios años en este estúpido sitio ¡ -lo decía con una furia el muchacho , empezándole a crecer los colmillos ,sus ojos se iluminaron ,su cabello crecía alborotadamente , una cola le salía detrás de él, alas de dragón sumergían fuera de su espalda ,las garras eran enormes tanto como de la mano y de sus pies, el aura oscura lo invadía por todo el cuerpo ,unos cuernos salían de su cabello su piel se retornaba oscura .

Todos se quedaron callados ante esa nueva aparición, no podían creerlo y menos se lo esperaba Eishun.

Pagarás por todo lo que hizo tu padre, Konoemon¡-rugía el muchacho, se quedó parado apuntando su mano hacia al cielo

_Espectros de la oscuridad, llenad esta sed de sangre ante mí¡…_el cielo empezaba a oscurecerse , los truenos gritaban ante su presencia entre las nubes …_noche y día son el odio, quitad la luz que da de vivir…._

Q-qué.. -decía Eishun -_no puede ser ese…ese…ese demonio usa la magia negra¡nunca en mi vida vi un demonio usar magia y menos de la oscuridad…_

Este hechizo….todos no miren la luz¡-gritaba Konoemon mientras empezaba a salir un rayo de luz oscuro con la figura de la cabeza de un dragón , que al mismo tiempo disparó una luz solar desde su boca .

Cúbranse¡-volvía a gritar Konoemon- tápense los ojos¡

Pero era demasiado tarde, todos los soldados estaban tan sorprendidos que no tuvieron tiempo para reaccionar, todos fueron invadidos por esa luz en sus ojos.

Después de sentir una gran luz pasar por todo su cuepro, Konoemon se destapa lo ojos, viendo a todos tirados en diferentes lados al suelo su cuerpo estaba inmóviles…

Konoemon decidió esconderse detrás de una casa, mientras el humo de la tierra lo cubría todo.

Padre¡-gritaba Eishun ,que de milagro se había cubierto los ojos –padre, donde estás?

Eishun, por aquí-gritaba en voz baja a su hijo, mientras este lo encontró escondido detrás de una casa vieja

Padre, menos mal estas bien, todos están muertos?-decía Eishun que estaba escondido junto con Konoemon ahora

No, parecen estar muertos pero no, están encerrados en su propia mente que ahora está llena de oscuridad, mientras no encuentren la luz no despertarán, sin embargo, este hechizo provoca la totalidad de la noche, en simples palabras, ya no podrán despertar nunca más….

Esto está mal…padre, debemos luchar-

No, hijo mío a esta criatura no se le puede vencer fácilmente, ni tú y yo-

Pero, porque dices eso padre¡ nunca un guerrero se rinde-

Te lo digo por experiencia propia hijo, la única forma es volverlo a sellar todo su oscuridad y demonio otra vez..-

Oye, viejo¡ que está pasando? –dijo Shiro quien tenía un bulto en sus brazos y había interrumpido la conversación

Así que sigues vivo?-dijo Konoemon quien vio ese bulto que llevaba-que es lo que tienes en las manos?

Qué? a esto ….bueno un bebe – lo decía sin interés ,ocultando que en realidad era el padre

Como se te ocurre traerlo acá?-gritaba Eishun –estamos ante algo muy serio

Yo no tengo la culpa, que esa sirvienta no haya ido con los demás hacia la colina y que por coincidencia la haya encontrado escondida atrás de esas casas, y para el colmo me dio al bebe ya que ella estaba herida…-esto último lo dijo con voz baja, mirando a otro lado

Está bien, pero tenlo seguro al bebe-decía Eishun señalando a Shiro , en cambio, este como si nada ignoraba sus palabras

_Ja, como si fuera a cuidarlo _

Entonces-volviendo a la conversación- ese hechizo tú lo sabes? –la duda lo invadía a Eishun

Sí, mi padre me lo enseñó pero es diferente, veras el cristal donde fue sellado anteriormente fue realizado por él, ese hechizo absorbe todo tu magia y energía de tu cuerpo, acumulándolo todo en la palma de tu mano debes tener una gran concentración si no todo se expandirá por tu cuerpo provocando tal vez la muerte a uno mismo. Yo aprendí la técnica cuando era joven, pero nunca lo pude usar ante nadie, así que tras el tiempo empecé a modificar el hechizo y esto solo funcionará en un….-

Sal viejo desquiciado, tu muerte está por llegar hacia tu fin y yo seré el testigo de tu sangre sobre mis garras¡-gritaba el demonio , mientras sus manos lo hundía ante la tierra que de un solo instante se volvió negra

La tierra esta negra..-dijo Shiro al poner su mano en el suelo, se sentía caliente

Haaaa¡-rugió –_Mil truenos de la vida oscura, flechas mágicas del occidente¡_

La tierra empezó a temblar cada vez más, saliendo mil flechas mágicas llenas de descarga, los truenos ayudaban desde arriba a disparar junto con las flechas. Era una vista preciosa desde lejos pero quien estuviera cerca de ello, te darías por muerto.

Maldición, todos júntese y no se separen-gritaba el viejo –_Ráfagas de los viento, campo de magia de los silvestres ¡ __**(vaya que nombres tan cursis le pongo jeje no se me ocurre buenos nombres)**_un tornado de vientos empezó a dar giro , cubriendo a los tres ,poco a poco empezó a formase un campo de fuerza alrededor de ellos.

_Esto no aguantará tanto, esos rayos y fechas son muy potentes, debemos de una vez convocar el hechizo antes que sea demasiado tarde, lo único que me falta es buscar es ún..._

Padre¡-reaccionó Konoemon ante los gritos de Eishun-debes usar el hechizo ,yo lo distraeré

Eishun salió corriendo sin esperar ninguna respuesta de su padre, acercándose más hacia la criatura, las flechas mágicas se habían detenido de disparar pero los rayos seguían pero no tan frecuente ahora.

Nooo, espera hijo¡-era demasiado tarde-Konoemon miraba a Eishun correr con su espada, no tuvo tiempo para haberlo detenido

Que pasa viejo, simplemente espera que lo distraiga y le clavas ese hechizo o lo que sea.-Shiro no entendía las razones del viejo

No es eso ¡es solo que para convocar este hechizo necesito el corazón de un humano donde pueda sellar al demonio¡-gritaba Konoemon ,sin saber ahora en donde podría sellarlo antes que mataran a su hijo

_Rayos, así que eso era lo que el viejo quería decirnos….un corazón…eh._

Yo sé a quién podríamos elegir….-decía Shiro mientras miraba a su hija dormir

* * *

><p><em>Pagarás por todo esto, muchacho demoniaco…<em>

Eishun corría por un lado, mientras esquivaba los truenos que le seguía cayendo por el metal de su espada _ahhh, ese rayo casi me da.._

Acaso quieres morir antes que el viejo?, jajajaja, eres un desperdicio-rugió antes de correr a toda velocidad ante Eishun, su velocidad era tan rápida que un instante ya estaba parado en frente de él.

_Kuso, como llegó tan rápido hacia aquí ¡_

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto…<p>

Konoemon empezó a recitar el hechizo, sus manos estaban juntas, la concentración es lo que más se tenía que tener en cuenta.

_ENERGYFOCE…ENYGMA VENIAT SPIRITUS FOR MANDRAKE DOMINIO SARCAOS ENERGYFOCE, VANCATE MAGIAT…FORCE…VENID FOR ALM…._

Poco a poco, las manos del viejo empezó a salir chispa, una descarga de energía empezó a cubrir la manos, Konoemon separó las manos haciendo que la energía se alargará como un elástico, la tierra empezó a rajarse formando un circulo alrededor de Konoemon y otro sobre el demonio que aún no sabía percatado . Una luz brillaba en la figura que había marcado la tierra bajo el suelo….

Tranquilo humano, morirás rápidamente que no sentirás el dolor- decía el demonio de una manera suave en la oreja de Eishun, mientras este no podía moverse por la impresión.

Ahora….muere¡-estaba a punto de clavarle las garras en su corazón ,hasta que algo de tiene su movimiento, sin saber que era baja la cabeza por curiosidad y ve un circulo alrededor suyo , que empezaba a salir una luz azul...

_Q-que…no puede ser… acaso...esto es...maldición viejo descarado me tomaste por el pelo…maldición…maldición…maldición¡_

Eishun sal de ahí, ahora¡-advertía Konoemon_ –ENERGYFOCE…ENERGYFOCE…ENERGYFOCE…_

Maldito seas, por más que me pongas en un cristal otra vez, volveré a salir¡ no hay forma que me venzas Konoemon Konoe….

_DAV BAUSQUIAS FOR DEES ..VENID FOR ALAMAD..EUS...DA...ENERGYFORCE…ENERGYFOCE….._

Regresaré, y esta vez te mataré, tu padre fue la causa de mi desgracia y tú lo pagarás, solo espera, porque yo seré el que verá tu muerte¡

_ENERGYFOCE….ENERGYFOCE…ENERGYFOCE…ENERGYFOCE¡ -Konoemon termina la última palabra con un grito , las manos lo levanta hacia el demonio apuntándolo en su corazón ,un gran poder de energía sale disparado, dándole en el blanco._

El demonio, empezó a gritar, su forma demoniaca estaba desapareciendo el aura oscura que llevaba a su alrededor, era absorbido .Su forma cambio repentinamente, era ahora un simple muchacho, la magia era tan fuerte que desgarraba su camisa destrozándola. Eishun que estaba aún lado, podía ver una marca en su pecho del muchacho, cerca de su corazón ,en ese instante la magia empezó a cubrirlo, formándose una esfera alrededor de él , pero antes de cubrirlo Eishun vio los ojos del chico , podía sentir tristeza y sufrimiento en esos ojos , por dentro de la esfera se escuchaba todavía los gritos del muchacho …

Shiro¡…trae al bebe¡-gritaba Konoemon tan rápido como pudo , no podría aguantar más sostener la cantidad de energía

_El bebe?¡¨-_ no entendía Eishun , porque su padre mencionaba a la pobre criatura en esto

Aca está –levantando al bebe con sus manos para arriba, Shiro estaba preparado

Muy bien, tenla sostenida así…- Konoemon movió sus manos dirigiendo la esfera de luz que cada vez se hacía más pequeña, cuando la esfera estaba cerca de la bebe que aún seguía dormida, poco a poco la esfera se volvió negra indicando el aura del demonio que empezaba entrar a su corazón de la niña, empezó a llorar** (lo sé es muy triste, no me odien)** su cuerpo estaba cubierto de una luz que brillaba mientras en su pecho salía el sello iluminándose , luego desapareció en instante no había durado ni un minuto.

Se podía escuchar el tranquilo aire que volvía a soplar, y el llanto de un bebe

Todo acabó…-Konoemon decía mientras sudaba y se sostenía a sí mismo para no caerse

P..p..pa...paa...padree..-Eishun caminaba lentamente hacia al viejo , sin poder creer lo que había echo.-co...como p...pudistes .. ha..hacer.. eso….

Hijo mío todo tiene su explicación -Konoemon sabía que no le había dicho en donde se tenía que sellar al demonio - veras el hechizo que utilize es diferente ya que...

Así Konoemon le empezó a explicar a Eishun sobre que se necesitaba para poder sellar al demonio, pero ahora Eishun estaba enfadado.

Aún así no debiste hacerlo es una niña ¡ padre¡–

Pero hijo, no había a quien más elegir, además si no lo hacía hubieras muerto en un instante-

Pero elegiste a alguien que recién ha venido al mundo y ahora todo su futuro será un infierno, no debiste sellarla a ella¡ tenía una vida por adelante, además él bebe no sabe que lleva algo por dentro ahora ¡-

Pero para eso, nadie va decir nada ¡oye Eishun o como te llames, si elegíamos a alguien, digamos a un joven, adulto o quien sea, por más que lo selláramos este sabría sobre la existencia de un demonio dentro de él y su vida ya no valdría nada, en cambio , un bebe que ni sabe en qué peligro se ha metido no sabrá sobre este demonio-Shiro lo decía de una manera tan seria- además ,como somos los tres que ahora sabemos este secreto, nadie debe contarlo y menos salir rumores que pueda caer en manos de ella-indicando al bebe que se había vuelto a dormir

tch...-Eishun estaba enojado con este tipo pero sabía que tenía razón , podría llevar una vida normal si nadie decía nada sobre esto.

Entonces está decidido, desde ahora nadie hablará sobre este asunto-todos asintieron con la cabeza..

_Algo me dice que puedo cambiar la vida de esta niña al igual que su futuro, no estoy seguro pero, aun así estaré pendiente de ella para que tenga una vida normal como se debe merecer, por ahora no puedo ayudarla, pero regresare algún día y me la llevare de este lugar-_se queda mirando el rostro de la niña- _es una promesa que te doy, yo jefe de las asociaciones mágicas de kansai…._

* * *

><p><strong>Bien eso es todo por hoy, agradezco a los lectores por comentar ,cualquier comentario será bienvenido ,espero que los fanaticos de setsuna no me vayan a matar, si lose da rabia que tuviera que pesarle esto...gomenasai¡ nos vemos ^^¨<strong>


	3. Un descanso ante lo inesperado

**Bueno que tal¡ Kenatsu está aquí¡estoy feliz porque ya casi termina mis exámenes, me demoré un poco en escribir ya que fue muy duro esta semana T T,en fin para que setsuna se relaje un poco antes de que empiece la peor parte(na no creo que sea tan malo)hare este capítulo como un….no se me había ocurrido ponerle algo a esto(mirando hacia otro lado nñ¨) Nota: No soy bueno, emparejando a los personajes pero ,a ver qué pasa , casi me olvido NO SOY DUEÑO DE NEGIMA. Perdón por la caligrafía y ortografía XD**

**Continuemos con la historia…**

* * *

><p><em>Mamí, donde estas¡-llamaba una dulce niña ,buscándola por la casa<em>

_Jejeje, a…quí es…toy¡-tapándole los ojos por atrás – quién soy?-preguntándole con una risa juguetona_

_mmm, santa? –dudaba la pequeña inocentemente-mmmm oh, ya sé, eres tú Mia-chan (su amiga imaginaria)_

_jeje no soy Mia-chan ,setsuna .Soy el monstruo de las cosquillas que siempre te hace reír-su sonrisa aumentaba más y más cada vez que su hija empezaba a sonreír_

_ahhhhh, entonces ….eres tú mami¡-_

_Si y como soy el monstruo, te voy a comer a besos arr-empezó agarrándola de la cintura y cargándola hacia arriba, mientras le daba una tonelada de besos en su mejilla, lo cual hacía a setsuna reírse_

_jaja,mamí ,para,jaja,ma…jaja..mamí jaja-en un instante ya no sentíó más cosquillas , miró hacia abajo y lo único que pudo ver fue a su mamá con esa hermosa sonrisa pegada en su rostro _

_Setsuna, tú eres mi hermosa ángel, y sabes?, los ángeles siempre tienen a alguien a quién proteger en su vida-mientras la bajaba al suelo_

_Pero mamí, entonces yo tengo un ángel quien me cuida?-_

_Claro que sí, todos tenemos uno que nos protege desde el cielo, no lo puedes ver pero lo sientes..-señalando con su dedo en su pecho de setsuna-...aquí…_

_Ohh, en mi corazón…-tocando su pecho con su pequeña mano-…ya veo, entonces cuando crezca yo protegeré a la persona que sea importante en mi vida-apretando su mano en un puño en su mismo pecho_

_Jeje, yo sé que esa persona indicada será la más afortunada -mientras volvía a sonreírle con una mirada tierna _

_Jejeje -setsuna le devolvuelve la sonrisa de la misma forma a su madre_

_Te quiero mamí…_

* * *

><p>Una mañana tranquila donde el cielo era divino por su color que daba signos de paz, los dulces cantos de las aves daba alegría el momento, el aire daba frescura y una suave relajación a nuestro queridísimo espadachín que dormía debajo de un árbol, sin considerar que tenía una suave sonrisa en sus labios, por un momento una palabra salió de su boca.<p>

_Mamá…_

Nunca en su vida había tenido un sueño tan encantador como para haberse quedado dormido todo el día.

Secchan¡ Secchan¡ - gritaba una chica con el cabello castaño, preocupada por su tutor ,nunca había faltado a ninguna de las clases antes. Desde que terminó las clases, fue la primera en salir antes que las demás, mientras Asuna se quedó en el salón tomando un examen de recuperación y Negi como siempre la ayudaba para que aprobara.

Secchan¡Mou donde estará?-después de rondar por toda la academia , encuentra a Setsuna durmiendo sobre ese árbol que alguna vez konoka estuvo sentado ahí cuando llegó a esta academia, era su único lugar cuando era pequeña y solía estar antes de hacerse amiga de Asuna.

Secchan como siempre tan linda durmiendo jeje-una risita salía mientras se acercaba hacia a ella- mmmm , debería despertarla?ahora que la veo de cerca me está dando un poquito de sueño ahhh (bostezando) tal vez debería dormir un ratito…

El tiempo empieza a volar sin dar vuelta atrás, el sol daba su último reflejo de luz antes de empezar a esconderse poco a poco a lentitud, esto nos daba una vista magnífica, el cielo de un color naranja amarillento, las nubes se notaban más claras que nunca ni que decir de esa luz que se ubicaba en el centro que te hipnotizaba al verlo en su punto de vista más clara y brillando al su alrededor era de un color amarillo luego le seguía el naranja y un poco de rojo, una combinación perfecta para un atardecer.

Las hojas de los árboles eran llevadas por la fuerza del aire que las hacías salirse, entre esas hojas una salía cayendo en un ritmo suave dándose giro a su alrededor mientras caía, las demás eran lanzadas por una fuerza brisa terminando en el suelo, en cambio esta hoja aterrizo en un sitio tan suave, como para despertar al espadachín…

Q-que? -decía setsuna despertándose y viendo algo que tapaba su nariz-una hoja?

mmm que bonito atardecer- decía soñolientamente mientras se sobaba su ojo-_atardecer-_espera atardecer¡he?¡n-no puede ser, me quede dormida todo el día¡?

_Sh-shimatta, Ojou-sama debe estar preocupada por no haber ido a su cuarto a recogerla y menos si no estado en clases, gluh…espero que no esté triste, debó buscarla antes que sea demasiado tar…_

En eso fue despertado de sus pensamientos al sentir una presión en su brazo izquierdo, sentía algo suave como para quedarse quieto y sonrojarse, en su hombro sentía algo pesado mientras escuchaba la respiración de alguien tan lentamente. Setsuna sintió su corazón latir a mil golpes poco a poco mientras volteaba su cabeza a su lado izquierdo, viendo una mirada tan inocente durmiendo cómodamente en ella.

_O-oju-sa-sama¡?p-pe-ro q-que¡ des-de cu-cuando estuvo aquí¡ _

Su reacción de setsuna hizo mover un poco su brazo, provocando que Konoka se despertara

mmm, Se-sechan...-aún con el sueño en sus ojos , decidió sentarse adecuadamente y darle una mirada a Setsuna, mientras la otra no sabía qué hacer

Ee-ehh e-eto… lo siento por despertarte oju-sama-mirando hacia otro lado sin que viera la morena su cara roja

Jeje está bien secchan además es cómodo dormir a tu lado-dándole una sonrisa muy hermosa mientras se acercaba a su cara poco a poco

e-eh e-eh ehh…-setsuna no podía decir nada ,lo único que pudo hacer era quedar como rojo ante el cercamiento de konoka ,sentía su aliento y respiración acercarse más

_Q-que es esto tan repentinamente¡ojou-sama ¡me vas a matar de un infarto¡qué hago¡? acaso debería hacer lo mismo¡? Gahh¡.._

Mira secchan, tienes una hoja sobre tu nariz, acaso no te diste cuenta tontita jeje- era cierto setsuna no había tenido tiempo para quitarse esa hoja que tapaba su nariz y ahora que konoka se lo quitaba, no sabía setsuna que pensar, acaso agradecer a la hoja por haber hecho que konoka no hiciera otra cosa que nada más que quitársela o maldecirla por casi darle una muerte segura.

Por cierto secchan, porque faltastes hoy a las clases, te acabas te perder un examen-

e-examen? verdad el examen de inglés nos tocaba hoy , acabo de perder una nota-suspira-bueno tendré que recuperarla luego ,tendré que hablar con negi-sensei. Y sobre lo de faltar hoy a las clases, no es que no quise ojou-sama, es solo que todas las mañanas entreno antes de regresar a mi habitación y bueno hoy estaba regresando pero vi este árbol y me senté en él y al parecer me dormí jeje-se reía nerviosamente rascándose la mejilla

Bueno está bien, pero no deberías esforzarte tanto, también piensa en tu salud, secchan –decía preocupada

Lo tendré en cuenta, no volverá a pasar-volviendo su mirada a la maga

Mmm? haaaa¡ secchan mira¡ qué bello atardecer nunca vi una igual así, es tan hermoso –señalando como el sol empezaba a ocultarse ,pero daba en lo cierto la morena esto no se ve todo los días aún si por suerte el sol se había ubicado por la academia.

Tienes razón, eres hermosa-al decir la última palabra, setsuna se tapó la boca de una sola mano, por suerte konoka no la había escuchado_ ufff menos mal , que estúpida soy_

Ne secchan-sin dejar de mirar la puesta de sol-

He¡ h-hai¡-dijo nerviosa

Tú crees que algún día podré encontrar a alguien, quien me ame por lo que soy y no por lo que tengo, digo que me quiera de corazón .Mi abuelo me ha estado haciendo muchos omais pero ninguno me interesa y solo se fijan en que soy la heredera o una princesa ligado a varias organizaciones de Kansai mágica es como si supieran que no tengo corazón para amar a alguien que yo pueda elegir por voluntad propia….tu qué crees sechan?-su voz se apaga

Ojou-sama… encontrar el verdadero amor, es como querer contar los granos de arena en el mar, si lo encuentras, nunca lo dejes ir, si lo haces el tiempo no alcanzara para arrepentirte de haberlo hecho…-konoka voltea mirando lo que decía setsuna- así que cuando encuentres ese grano de arena entre todas y sientas la emoción dentro de tu corazón podrás saber que ese es tu verdadero amor lo cual encontrarás también la razón y el sentido de la vida toda.

Secchan….-lo abraza otra vez del brazo-gracias, nunca supe que pudieras decir tales cosas preciosas, me hace sentir mejor, entonces nunca dejaré de buscar a la persona indicada y saber que no estaré sola.

_Ni yo puedo creer, lo que dije, tal vez cuando es sobre ojou-sama digo cosas sin sentido como ahora, lo que acabo de decir creo que fue muy….._

-secchan….

Hai, ojou-sama?-reaccionando

-Podemos quedarnos así un rato? quiero ver el atardecer los dos juntos

El abrazo lo tomó por sorpresa a setsuna otra vez cuando vio que konoka lo tenía entre sus pechos , pero al rato empezó a calmarse, konoka volvió apoyar su cabeza sobre su hombro de setsuna y apretando un poco su brazo para estar más cerca de ella disfrutando así lo poco que quedaba del sol . Sabiendo que no habría otro momento como este, setsuna decide zafarse del abrazo de konoka, haciéndola creer que no quería tener unos momentos juntos con ella, konoka sintió tristeza por la acción repentina, pero todo fue lo contrario al sentir una mano pasar por su espalda llegando hacia su hombro por detrás ,provocando que estuviera más pegada a setsuna, tanto como poder sentir su cabeza encima de ella.

Me alegra poder pasar un tiempo contigo… kono-chan-esa última palabra lo había dicho suavemente y claramente

Konoka se le abrió los ojos al escuchar su apodo otra vez, tan solo esa palabra la hizo sentir tan feliz que ni se había percatado que se le había aparecido un rubor pequeño en su mejilla. Sin poder contenerse más, su cabeza lo hundió sobre el hueco de su cuello, una de sus manos las colocó sobre su pecho de setsuna solo para poder descansar sobre ella. Así estuvieron, juntas sintiendo el calor entre ambas, ninguna palabra circulaba entre ellas, solo el sonido de las aves volando hacia su destino.

_Quedaría yo por quedarnos así para siempre, tu y yo, sin nada que pueda romper este amor que te tengo ante ti _

* * *

><p>Todo acabó cuando el sol había desaparecido, la luna quería salir junto con las estrellas ya que era la hora que les tocara brillar e iluminar el cielo sobre la noche.<p>

Vaya, está empezando hacer frío deberíamos irnos kono-chan… -decía setsuna apartándose un poco para ver la cara de konoka que disimulaba quedarse dormida

Mmmm yo quiero quedarme con secchan un rato más, así como estamos, además mientras estemos juntos no sentiremos frío –sonreía konoka abriendo los ojos

P-pero ojou-sama yo creo que...- sus labios eran tapado por un dedo que lo había interrumpido

Shh ,mou secchan no me digas ojou-sama , antes me habías dicho por mi apodo favorito-en eso konoka decide hacer una travesurita

Está bien secchan, nos iremos si dices mi nombre otra vez pero tres veces-mientras se acercaba a setsuna viéndola cara a cara

_E-eh¡? no puedo hacer eso , bueno si puedo hacerlo pero no si ella está demasiado cerca de mi¡_

_Vamos setsuna, no puedes perder ante esa mirada, simplemente concéntrate en algo y no en ella_

Ko-kono-cha-(primer intento) empezaba a sentir un poco las mejillas calientes

_Muy bien, así ¡bien falta el segundo no , no, no te pongas nerviosa, vamos puedo hacerlo ,espera ¡ se está riendo ¡ de que estará riendo? A-acaso s-sere y-oo?_

Jeje sechan es muy linda cuando se ruboriza-lo decía en la mente, cada vez que se reía

K-Ko-ko-kono-cha-(segundo intento) su elevación de rubor se eleva por las orejas

_Ra-rayos he tartamudeado, esos ojos me hipnotizan¡ no-no –no puedo concentrarme ,si pienso en nada ,soy devuelto a la vida por su hermosa risa y esa sonrisa ,n-no puedo cr-creo q-que voy a…_

Ko-ko-ko-kon-kono-c-cha-(tercer intento) toda su cabeza estaba ardiendo en llamas, casi explotaba

_Menos mal, pude aguantar, casi estuve por morir, una más y estaba muerto_

Muy bien secchan y ahora como premio…. –konoka se asoma sobre su mejilla del espadachín dándole un tierno beso. Al separarse de setsuna , lo ve blanco ,inmóvil ,quieto no daba signos de vida , acaso estaba muerto?

_Si, sin duda estoy acabado…._

* * *

><p>Vamos secchan , ya casi llegamos –gritaba konoka alegremente quien se apresuraba a subir las escaleras ,mientras tanto setsuna la seguía a paso lento intentando tranquilizarse pero no dejaba de echarle un ojo a la maga que no estaba tan lejos.<p>

_Es un milagro que haya revivido TT TT…._

Konoka estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta de la habitación, hasta que ve un papelito amarillo pegado sobre ella. Sin entender que hacía una nota hay, decide leerlo

_Esta nota es para Konoka_

_Bueno Negi y yo, tenemos un entrenamiento nocturno especial por la culpa de Negi-bakaa¡ así que, nos quedaremos en la casa de Evangeline esta noche y como no te hemos visto todo el día creímos que estabas con setsuna, así que antes de irnos decidimos dejarte esta nota. Nos veremos mañana konoka. AHH¡ por cierto aprobé el examen , yahooo¡ __:] jeje espero una recompensa ,recuerda nuestro trato ¡_

_Asuna y negi (palo de golf) _

_Escena retrospectiva_

_Haaaaaaaa¡-gritaba una chica de coletas con un adorno de campana que llevaba puesto-vamos poderes ayúdenme a memorizarme toda las respuestas-poniendo sus dedos en su cabeza y usando la fuerza bruta intentado que algo retuviera en su mente._

_Así que la baka ranger vuelve en acción –decía alegremente un niño _

_Cállate negi-baka¡- dándole una mirada asesina_

_P-pero asuna-san como dijiste poderes pensé que-e. he¡-lloraba al momento de ser elevado desde su cabeza por asuna _

_Oh, la baka ranger he?-se unía a la diversión konoka_

_Mou, tú también konoka?¡-soltando a negi_

_Jeje entonces de que ¨poder¨ estabas pidiendo ayuda asuna?-decía con una risita _

_e-eso fue¡ por-porque…-Asuna decidió no continuar pues era verdad ,volteó su mirada a otro lado_

_Asuna-san de esa forma no vas aprobar el examen-decía preocupado negi- mmmm ya se¡ te voy ayudar a estudiar seré como tu tutor de estudi…-una almohada es lanzada sobre el mago._

_Claro que no¡ me basta con que seas el profesor ,no voy dejar que un palo de golf me ayude-cruzando sus brazos determinadamente ,volteándose para otra dirección._

_mmmmmmm-konoka sabía que asuna era a veces terca-bueno negi-kun , ya que asuna no quiere de tu ayuda vamos a comer pastel de chocolate, yo ya termine de estudiar -sonriendo_

_Hai¡-decía feliz negi acercándose a konoka_

_Las dos coletas de asuna se elevaron de un disparo al decir ¨chocolate¨, si hay algo que a ella le encantaba era el chocolate y más aún echo por konoka_

_Asuna-san quieres comer con nosotros?-preguntaba el niño mientras comía un pedazo de chocolate-woaaa k-konoka esta delicioso¡ –se le iluminaba los ojos _

_Gluh….-asuna se tragaba su propia saliva teniendo que aguantar el olor, dulce, suave del chocolate, por cada sonido que hacía negi por la delicia del pastel, asuna se encogía más sus hombros ocultando su cara con un libro , intentando en no caer en la trampa de konoka, sabía cuáles eran sus intenciones de la maga pero no caería fácilmente._

_Gracias negi-kun, por cierto tenía pensado darle estas galletas de chocolate a asuna pero creo que está muy ocupada, así que puedes probarlas por mí?-_

_Claro konoka-san- estaba a punto de agarrar una…_

_HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡-una patada hace volar la bandeja con todas esas riquísimas galletas_

_Oo eh…-reacciona asuna- haaaaa¡mis galletas¡mi chocolate¡baka¡-hizo un llanto como la de una niña que le quitan su caramelo_

_e-eto-asuna-san?-_

_Tú¡-señalaba asuna hacia negi-tu-tu-tu-tu-tu hi-hiciste que provocara esto, mi-mira que me hiciste hacer a mis pobres galletas_

_p-pe-pe-ro-no sabía que decir negi _

_wuaaa no es justo, no es justo, no es justo, no es justo, no es justo-se revolcaba en el piso rondado de un lado a otro_

_ne asuna ,si estudias como debe ser , te hare todas las galletas y pasteles que quieras…-_

_no es justo,no es justo,no es..….-se paralizo asuna- …en-en serio? –levantando su mirada a konoka _

_Claro¡ pero si asuna promete estudiar..-levantando su dedo_

_si,si,si¡ lo hare ¡–interrumpiendo a konoka y saltando de alegría dándose un giro por ahí ,por allá_

_..con negi-terminó diciendo konoka ,asuna sé que do quieto por un momento en la posición que estaba_

_Que¡nunca ,jamas ya te dije no pien-_

_Si asuna no lo hace no le duplicaré el chocolate –con una sonrisa __**(nadie puede ganarle a konoka en esto)**_

_eh¡-asuna se queda pensado lo que había dicho konoka en que lo duplicaría el sabor, volteó a ver a negi por un momento ,lo cúal lo sorprendió al niño _

_está bien..-respiro profundamente en derrota-pero será el triple si apruebo el examen-advirtiéndole a konoka_

_jeje claro lo prometo-se reía por la conducta que hacía _

_Muy bien, entonces negi¡-_

_h-hai-_

_a-ayudame a estudiar-con una voz baja ,se avergonzaba un poco_

_claro asuna-san, veras que no te arrepentirás-se alegraba otra vez el niño_

_ba-baka que esa sonrisa que pones ,s-solo quiero que me expliques este tema-se volteó para ver a otro lado sin que el mago viera sus mejillas rosadas_

_mou, asuna acaso es un rubor?-su risa era juguetona_

_konoka¡_

jejeje-recordar la hizo volver a sentirse feliz-bueno tendré que hacerle asuna , le prometí

ojou..kono-chan¡-gritaba setsuna mientras se aproximaba

haa secchan, aquí¡ -levantando su mano

kono-chan ,debería caminar despacio ,podría haberse caído por las escaleras-_menos mal no le paso nada_

pero no me caí..-sonriendo otra vez-además si eso pasara, secchan me salvaría, verdad?(envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello del espadachín)

e-e-eto ha-hai ,…-hubo un silencio entre las dos , setsuna decide romperlo-ko-kono-chan?

Secchan…quieres quedarte a dormir conmigo?-fue lo único que dijo sin que viera su rostro ocultado sobre su hombro, hasta que otra vez se escuchó un incómodo ambiente

_Do-dormir con ella?... _

P-pero asuna y negi-sensei?-preguntaba nerviosa, intentando relajarse otra vez

Ellos no van a estar aquí…..asi que…. –levantando su mirada –…quieres?

_q-que hago? hoy no puedo quedarme a dormir, tengo que patrullar ahora, sino mana me va cobrar de mi sueldo…_

oh ,creo que no puedes ,ne?-decía con una sonrisa forzosa- está bien secchan –quitando sus brazos de encima- yo me tengo que ir..

e-espera¡-gritó agarrándola de la mano antes que abriera la puerta-yo –yo nunca dije no.

s-solo que….-sus mejillas se volvían rojas ,al ver esto konoka entendió lo que quería decir

jeje, tonta secchan no muerdo en la cama - se burlaba un poco de su espadachín favorito

heee¡ n-noo y-yo ,n-no qui-quise d-de-decir e-eso-intentaba aclarar las cosas pero su nervios no lo ayudaban.

Entonces es un sí, secchan?- preguntaba mientras su sonrisa se agrandaba

Setsuna solo asintió con la cabeza, lo que hizo que casi se caiga para atrás por konoka quien se había abalanzado

Vamos secchan- llevándola de la mano a setsuna a la habitación

_Algo me dice, que luego me voy arrepentir por esto…_

****Listo, por ahora pongo esto , espero les haya gustado y mil gracias por sus comentarios me hace elevar mis ánimos de seguir, hay algo que pensaba ponerle a la continuación de este capítulo pero sería como que apresurarme demasiado, será en su tiempo =D. Gracias a los lectores…Sayounara****


	4. Un descanso ante lo inesperado II

**Holaaa estoy aquí, perdón por demorar tuve algunas ¨cosas¨ pendientes, así que este capítulo es corto pero bueno, la siguiente será mejor =D **

**No soy dueño de negima¡,nose poner buenos nombres a estos titulos jeje perdón por la caligrafía y ortografía XD, y bueno sin más que decir continuemos la historia….**

* * *

><p><em>itai itai ciento que me duele la cabeza….-sobándose y dando una mirada a su alrededor<em>

_Don-dónde estoy? –todo parecía como un calabozo con poca iluminación con antorchas que colgaban en las paredes, delante del espadachín había unas rejas negras que tenían unas cifras extrañas marcadas sobre ellas, dentro estaba encerrada una esfera negra flotando en su misma sitio._

_Qué es eso? A quien se le ocurre encerrarlo ahí? …..¡espera ¡ahora no es el momento para fijarse en esto debo salir de aquí, aunque no se en realidad que hago acá todo esto parece raro-sus pasos lo aceleró buscando una salida por cualquier lugar, pero siempre llegaba al mismo sitio…_

_Rayos, sin salida, solo yo y esa cosa negra flotando.-volteándose hacia el objeto- Un segundo, que es esa marca que está brillando dentro de esa esfera…_

_Sin duda, algo estaba dentro de esa cosa, pero que era?, con cautela setsuna decide acercarse hasta las rejas solo para quedar enfrente de ella. Asomando sus ojos logró ver, no solo la marca sino también un niño que estaba en una posición fetal._

_Parece que tuviera mi edad, que hace hay adentro de todas formas?-dudó un segundo hasta que- oye¡me escuchas¡-empezó a gritar-despierta¡ acaso puedes respirar hay?¡ oye¡…._

_Ante los gritos, el muchacho empezó a mover los parpados lentamente….sus ojos daban una mirada como si hubiera nacido recientemente._

_Setsuna se quedó paralizado viendo la reacción del niño, por un momento esos ojos amarillos de oro puro le hacía recordar los suyos solo que el color era diferente. Sin darse cuenta, el muchacho lo estaba mirando directamente desde hace un rato, el espadachín sintió un escalofrío pasar por su columna en el instante que una mano salió de la esfera pero lo curioso era que, esas manos se volvieron unas tremendas garras que se quería apoderar de las del espadachín .Sin creer lo que veía no podía apartar la vista de las garras que se acercaba lentamente, como si la suerte estuviera de su lado una descarga mágica repentinamente salió de las rejas disparando hacia la mano del muchacho . Los gritos del niño obtuvieron reacción en setsuna como para alejarse lo más rápido posible, mientras el otro volvía a meter sus garras dentro de la esfera transformándose en una mano humana otra vez._

_q-que fue eso?-se preguntaba detenidamente ,dándose una repuesta de lo que había pasado_

_tuuuu…..-una voz fría la llamaba_

_q-que-que quieres ¡-gritó con un poco de pánico el espadachín_

_quiero que me liberes…-volvió a hablar con una voz baja_

_p-por que debería hacer eso..si estas encerrado debe ser por algo ,en ese caso no puedo hacerlo…-setsuna no sabía qué hacer en esta situación, pero si hay algo que podía detectar era una amenaza en ese humano o demonio ahora_

_Eres una tonta¡ es claro que no soy digno de estar en este cuerpo débil, pero me conformo solo porque eres un demonio y un mago …..-el muchacho lo decía sonriendo malvadamente_

_d-de que estás hablando¡ no soy un mago¡-ahora la situación se volvía rara-si tú sabrás soy un hanyo y admito que soy un demonio pero nunca he realizado magia ,así que no me vengas con que soy un mago o hechicero o lo que sea ¡-_

_Si pudiera atravesarte con mis garras estarías ya muerta bajo mi presencia…-la apunta con sus manos-escúchame¡ ¡es una desgracia que mi ADN y el tuyo estén combinados, pero de todas formas no me puedes negar que en tus venas llevas la magia ,aún mejor la magia negra gracias a mí y yo lo puedo sentir ,nuestros genes están fusionados-enseñándole la marca o sello que había en su pecho del muchacho….._

_No te creo¡, es una mentira¡que es todo esto, dices que estás en mi cuerpo ¿¡ ¡eso es algo absurdo¡ además que tiene que ver ese sello entre nosotros dos¡-su voz lo alzaba cada vez más…_

_Jajaja es obvio que aún no sabes nada de esto, eh?-se quedó un rato callado hasta que-… vete, ya no necesito hablar más contigo…-volteándose de espaldas hacia la pared, sin que el espadachín ya no lo viera…._

_P-pero que…-Setsuna empezó a sentir que algo lo absorbía por detrás – que está pasando…._

…_. dejare a mis camaradas que hagan el resto…_

_El espadachín empezó a luchar por permanecer en pie, pero era demasiado fuerte parecía una aspiradora succionándola…._

_..sin duda alguna ,veras que las cosas cambiarán ….._

_No aguantaba más, se tiró hacia al suelo mientras intentaba agarrarse de algo pero era inútil, aun así era arrastrada poco a poco hacia lo infinito de la oscuridad…_

_Espera¡no puedes hacer esto¡aun no entiendo nada sobre lo que está pasando¡-gritaba mientras lo miraba más lejano al muchacho, la celda donde se ubica se alejaba más y más_

…_lo entenderás todo muy pronto…. mi querida setsuna sakurasaki….. –su voz se apagó en un instante al mencionar su nombre._

_NOOO¡ESPERAAAAAA¡-solo podía oír ahora el eco que pronunciaba ella misma ante sus gritos de desesperación, antes de que todo se volviera oscuro a su alrededor…_

* * *

><p>Setsuna abrió los ojos de un disparo obligándose a sí misma a levantarse y quedar sentada sobre la cama, podía escuchar su propia respiración agitarse a cada segundo que pasaba, mientras sudaba por todo el cuerpo, con desesperación miro hacia todos lados solo para ver la luz del sol, iluminando la habitación, el ambiente se sentía tranquilo, escuchaba el sonido del reloj que hacía por cada minuto que pasaba.<p>

_S-solo fue un sueño...uffff tranquilízate setsuna todo fue una pesadilla, he tenido peores pero esto me deja muy pensativo y muy alarmado….acaso será verdad lo que me dijo…_

Secchan?-setsuna miró hacia la voz que la llamaba y ver a konoka con un mandil y con las manos ocupadas llevando el desayuno que al parecer había hecho para su espadachín.

Ojuo-sama..-habló con voz baja

secchan¡estás bien?-mientras dejaba el desayuno en la mesa y se dirigía hacia setsuna- te veo pálida¡ o acaso tendrás fiebre?

eh?-sin darse cuenta, su frente de setsuna estaba pegada a la de konoka en un instante

mmmmmm bueno me alegro-decía la maga con los ojos cerrados concentrándose- al parecer no tienes fiebre secchan–decía alegremente konoka abriendo los ojos solo para ver al espadachín que la miraba con esos ojos marrones rojizos tan brillantes demasiado cerca, con sus mejillas rojas que también se iluminaba por su sudor que la hacía ver más magnífica.

Kyaaa¡ secchan te ves tan linda cuando estas asi¡-sin duda alguna ,esto era una de las cosas que a konoka le gustaba ver de su amiga

a-a-ano ko-ko-kono-chan y-yo no pue-d….-no podía hablar más ,sus palabras eran asfixiadas por el abrazo de la maga que la tenía apretada como un oso de peluche en su pecho.

_Haa¡estoy muriendo en algo suave y cálido ,que estoy diciendo no puedo respirar¡_ _Tasuketeeeee__ ¡_

De pronto la puerta de la habitación se abre en menos de un segundo solo para revelarse ante ella a una baka ranger parada con la cabeza agachada y con un aura de cansancio

Tadaima….-decía asuna arrastrando los pies mientras se dirigía a hacia su cama lentamente

Oh, bienvenida asuna –mientras soltaba a setsuna que al parecer estaba con una cara morada ,konoka se fijó por detrás de su amiga que cargaba aún niño durmiendo dulcemente que se aferraba- ano, asuna no puedes dormir así toda sucia, tienes que darte una ducha

Hai hai hai, no te preocupes si me voy a dar una ducha….-mientras subía a la litera de su cama que se ubicaba arriba-…después que duerma –diciendo esto último asuna se había dormido en un instante ,tanto como negi que dormía atrás de ella abrazándola

Jeje asuna parese como una hermana mayor cuando carga a negi-kun en su espalda, na secchan?-volteándose hacia al espadachín que intentaba respirar otra vez

Ha-ha-hai ko-kono-chan- respondió con un poco de dificultad

Ven secchan , te hice tu desayuno solo para tí ,voy a traer un poco de leche , no tardo –así diciendo la maga se fue a la cocina dejando a un espadachín muy contento que su linda ojou-sama le hiciera el desayuno aunque no desayunaba tanto en las mañanas pero por ella comería cualquier cosa que le preparara.

_Bueno, que estoy esperando mejor me levanto antes que pase otra cosa y esta vez me vaya dar un infarto….._

Pensando en esto Setsuna se levantó de la cama en un disparó aún con la pijama que konoka le había conseguido para dormir, que era una camisa blanca con un short negro, de repente escuchó un ruido en la cocina alertando al espadachín.

Ojou-sama, que fue ese rui-d-d…-sus palabras fueron cortadas al ver algo rosado en enfrente de ella

_q-q-q-q-q-ueee a-aa-acas-so s-o-on br-a-a-gas¡_

Konoka estaba en una posición como la de un perrito, recogiendo un plato que se le había caído accidentalmente, sin darse cuenta que por detrás de ella estaba un pobre espadachín con los ojos abiertos intentando taparse la nariz

_Gahh¡ po-por que n-no me abre dado cuenta que kono-chan solo vestía una camisa¡ se le puede ver sus….d-ebo sa-salir d-de aquí¡_

Pero era demasiado tarde, konoka se había dado la vuelta solo para encontrarse a su secchan parada como un tomate bien rojo mirándola

ne, secchan porque estas mirándome asi?-preguntaba la maga inocentemente ,pero esto solo hizo que setsuna apartara su vista para otro lado

e-et-to b-bue-no s-se pue-e-de v-ver t-tus br-bra-br-a- la última palabra se lo comía por dentro, no podía mencionarlo era demasiado para ella

_Q-que hago¡no le puedo decir que he visto sus bragas ,esto me está matando en serio¡_

Como siempre, otro milagro apareció detenidamente **(setsuna , dios te escucha (osea yo XD) y va evitar que mueras de esa forma)**

Ha-ha¡ m-mira e-están to-tocando la puerta¡ yo abriré¡-sin más palabras corrió , dejando a konoka un poco confundida por la reacción de su secchan que había tenido hace un instante

Me pregunto qué quiso decirme secchan, bueno jeje no sé qué será pero su cara me dice que vio algo interesante –konoka se reía entre risitas mientras volvía a recoger lo pedazos del plato que se había roto.

_Sabía que me iba arrepentir de esto,…aún así el sonido de la puerta tocando es un milagro para mí, me ha salvado ya dos veces, que haría yo si no existiera la puerta…._

Pensando esto, setsuna abrió la puerta, solo para ver a una niña con cabello rubio y con las manos cruzadas

Ha Evangeline-san, que haces aquí?-preguntaba confundido setsuna, ya que nunca viene por aquí a visitar

Como que vengo aquí? ni siquiera un saludo? , que hanyo tan descortés eres ¬¬, después de ir a tu habitación, al bosque, tuve que buscarte por todos lados¡ y vienes a hablarme asi¡-gritaba enojada

Tran-tranquilizate evangeline-san, lo siento, nunca pensé que me buscarías por todos lados - mientras se rascaba la parte de atrás de su cuello

Ca-callate¡ solo lo hize porque no tenía nada que hacer ¡ –mirando hacia otro lado- como sea vengo por ti , al parecer el viejo quiere hablar contigo y no sé porque tengo que ver yo en esto¡

el decano quiere verme? me pregunto qué será?-se preguntaba así misma ,hasta que vio unos brazos atravesar por su cuello por atrás y algo pesado apoyándose sobre su hombro.

Ne secchan , quien tocaba la puerta?-preguntaba la maga quien se había asomado por el hombro de su espadachín- hola eva-chan – saludaba con una sonrisa de siempre

Jaja , así que….que hacías en la habitación de la maga, setsuna? y porque estas vestida así?-ahora le tocaba fastidiar al pobre espadachín quien se había ruborizado tan repentinamente

Eehh¡ b-bueno y-yo s-solo-

secchan se quedó a dormir aquí ,conmigo –volvía a sonreír la maga mientras abrazaba más a setsuna

_ahhhhhhh¡ kono-chan hacía falta mencionar la última parte?¡-_gritaba en su mente el pobre espadachín

jajajaja, ya veo ,bueno tenemos que irnos de una vez¡el viejo tiene que pagar caro por haberme hecho buscar-volvió a enojarse la vampira

hai hai, p-pero tengo que cambiarme primero –diciendo así entró a la habitación, dejando a konoka y a eva

no quieres pasar , eva-chan? Tenemos leche y galletas –

mmmm, tienes té? –

si claro-

entonces está bien-

setsuna estaba cambiándose en el baño, mientras eva tomaba su té y konoka la esperaba para tomar el deayuno.

Jajaa, no puedo creer que esos dos inútiles hayan quedado así –mirando a negi y asuna durmiendo en diferentes posiciones- tal vez , la próxima el enano tendrá que pensar antes de hablar sobre que soy una vieja

Pero eva-chan , tú ya tienes más 100 años – volvió a decir konoka alegremente

Que dijistes¡ retráctate princesa no creo que quieres quedarte como ellos no?-sonreía malvadamente con sus ojos llenos de ira

Jeje claro que no , eva-chan – se reía nerviosamente con una gotita en su cabeza

Bueno ya estoy lista –decía saliendo del baño cambiada con su uniforme como siempre

Pero secchan , al menos toma tu desayuno primero –hizo un mohín

No hay tiempo que perder¡ ya tenemos que irnos ¡-interrumpió eva terminando su té

Lo siento ojou- digo kono-chan , pero el decano quiere verme lo más pronto posible-

Ohhh- fue lo único que dijo antes de agachar su cabeza con una cara triste

Pe-pero regresaré pronto y luego podremos pasar tiempos juntos – intentando animar a konoka

Lo prometes, secchan?-levantando su mirada

Hai kono-chan lo prometo-mostrándole una sonrisa tan espectacular que hizo brillar los ojos de la maga

Secchan-fue lo que dijo con una gran sonrisa

Bueno, bueno, bueno, ya fue mucho romeo y Julieta, vámonos ¡-grito jalándole del brazo al espadachín que le había tomado por sorpresa

Hee¡ matte kudasai evageline-san, no vayas rápido-reclamaba setsuna mientras se iban de la habitación hacia la oficina del decano...

Konoka se quedó sentada viendo la puerta abierta, por donde se habían ido los dos

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto afuera de la academia mahora , en el bosque unas sombras saltaban en cada árbol dirigiéndose hacia su destino<p>

Ya casi llegamos-

Muy pronto podremos volver a ver a nuestro amo-

Jaja solo tenemos que buscar a esa humana que la tiene encerrada-

Rayos y no podemos matarla?-

No idiota , si lo hacemos nuestro jefe muere¡-

Callense¡tenemos que realizar un plan para conseguir lo que queremos,así muy pronto todo será diferente en este mundo jaja…..

* * *

><p><strong>Me pregunto que quizo decir con que setsuna tiene magia? esto es algo misterioso no lo creen? pero acaso sera verdad ?quien sabe ? ni yo se jajaa .Bueno agradezco primero a los lectores , me agradan sus comentarios y me dan fortaleza a seguir continuando ,aunque no soy bueno poniendo tanto konosetsu pero creo que si no le pongo la historia no sería divertida y menos emocionantes jajaja .Gracias a todos esto fue todo por hoy , los veré pronto <strong>**Iroiro arigatou¡**


	5. Un descanso ante lo inesperado III

**Que tal¡soy yo Kenatsu he vuelto otra vez, lo siento este capitulo es corto es solo que no he tenido tiempo de seguirlo debido a mis estudios y por demorarme ,estado muy ocupado con los éxamenes pero lo bueno de esto es que he estado pensando hacer otras historias y ya tengo la idea , solo ahora tengo que terminar esta historia y empezar con el siguiente proyecto. En fin,como ya saben no soy bueno poniendo buenos títulos pero ya que XD , lo siento por la ortografía y caligrafía xd **

**NO SOY DUEÑO DE NEGIMA**

* * *

><p>por cierto evageline-san, tengo una pregunta que quisiera preguntarte-caminando a lado de eva que ya la había soltado del brazo a mitad del camino<p>

sobre qué cosa quieres hablar..- su tono era aburrido pero no perdía la postura la vampira

bueno veras , eto….. no se si será tonto lo que te diré pero.. (respira profundo)..h-hay posibilidades que un demonio ¨_hanyou¨ _pueda obtener la magia?-su pregunta detuvo a eva dejándola parada mientras setsuna estaba ahora un paso adelante que ella.

e-e-evagline-san?-preguntó pero no obtuvo una respuesta hasta que..

jajaja-se escuchaba una risa suave -ajajajajajajajajaja-hasta que se esa risa se volvió una carcajada-jajajajajajaja que cosas dices jajaja se ve que eres un hanyou muy jajajaja-se burlaba del espadachín mientras se reía frecuentemente ahora

_Sabía que era una idiotez preguntar esto pero al menos ahora sé que lo que dijo ese muchacho era solo mentira, además aún si fuera verdad es inútil que alguien como yo obtuviera la magi-a…._

Jajaja bueno jaja e-ehm¡-tosió para llamar la atención de setsuna-es interesante que me preguntes eso, pero por ahora no te diré nada –volviendo a caminar dejando a setsuna atrás por lo que acababa de decir- oye apresúrate no quiero tener que esperarte¡-gritó eva

e-eh¡s-sii¡-aceleró sus pasos intentado llegar hacia la vampira otra vez

En la oficina principal de la academia, se encontraba en decano sentado en su pupitre acomodando unos archivos que tenía que entregar, al acomodar todo en su lugar escuchó afuera de la puerta unos murmullos altos

e-eva-geline-san n-no pu-puede h-hacer e-eso¡-

déjame¡yo sé lo que hago¡-

tran-tranquilizate así lo v-vas a ro-romper¡-

suéltame¡-

e-espera evaligeline-san¡-

BAMM¡-la puerta es abierto de un disparo

Oye viejo vengo aquí para que me diga de una vez lo que está pasando y espero que sea algo bueno – cruzando los brazos mientras caminaba hacia al decano

Ohh evageline-kun es bueno verte otra vez y gracias por traer contigo a setsuna-kun también-decía con una sonrisa ante la mirada enojada de eva

Señor, lo siento por lo de antes-haciendo una reverencia el espadchín

Vamos setsuna-kun puedes pararte no sea tan formal –

Si si si, ve al grano viejo, para que quieres que estemos aquí-

Bueno como verán, últimamente he estado muy ocupado buscando omiais para konoka pero siempre ha sido lo mismo asi qu-

espera¡-interrumpe-todo esto es por buscarle un omiais a tu nieta¡eso que tiene que ver conmigo entonces¡-la vampira volvió a renegar

tranquilízate evageline-kun ,justo iba decir eso ,necesito que tu tomes el lugar de setsuna-kun para la patrulla en la noche-

QUEEE¡-grito setsuna mientras eva se quedó callada

Pe-pero señor porqué, yo-yo acaso no estoy haciendo bien mi deber?-setsuna no entendía nada pero sentía frustración

al contrario setsuna-kun ,siempre has sido uno de mis mejores alumnos por eso quiero que tú lleves una misión y para eso necesito que evageline-kun tome tu lugar nada más-

y porque yo tengo que hacerlo? no puedes pedirle acaso al mocoso del niño negi?- señalaba al decano con sus garras la vampira

es que negi-kun está muy ocupado ,además es un profesor, sin embargo, tú casi siempre faltas a las clases evageline-kun –decía acariciando su barba

hee…bueno eso es porque…-eva voltea su mirada un poco enfadada-baahh¡ ya que , lo haré pero debo tener algo cambio-volviendo su mirada al viejo

jojojo muy bien ,mmmmm que tal si ha-

Espera-vuelve a interrumpir- ya que tú me has metido en esto ahora yo voy a pedir lo que quiero, no crees que sería justo viejo?-mostrándole una sonrisa diabólica

Mmmmm muy bien, lo hablaremos luego entonces, por ahora puedes irte evageline-kun-

Eva se voltea para irse pero al pasar por setsuna le dice en el oído-mañana te veo en mi casa para hablar sobre tu ya sabes…-diciendo esto dio marcha hacia la puerta donde luego desapareció dejando al decano y setsuna solos

Konoemon fija su mirada al espachín que estuvo callada hace unos instantes

Setsuna-kun –llamando su atención a setsuna-sobre la misión te pido que lo tomes con mucha seriedad

Si señor -hablaba firmemente el espadachín

_por favor que no sea otro _o_miais ,por favor , por favor…._

Muy bien, verás he conseguido un omiais para konoka y estoy seguro que a este si no lo va a rechazar, él se llama kenta tanaka su informe sobre él es exacto para mi nieta, es un mago de alto rendimiento que puede dar bueno resultados para la familia konoe y para su futuro de ella

_Eso es lo que usted cree…._

Pero señor no cree que se está apresurando en conseguirle un prometido a ojou-sama?-setsuna intentaba convencer al decano

Tonterías setsuna-kun , ella está por terminar la pubertad y es hora que deba madurar-

Señor¡ni siquiera tiene 18 años ¡ hasta ahora solo tiene 16 ,no puede hacer eso¡-su ira hizo que alzara la voz hacia konoemon ,al darse cuenta de esta falta de descortes , agacho la cabeza-lo siento ,señor

Está bien, setsuna-kun entiendo lo que quiere usted decirme y como se preocupa por mi nieta pero entienda que no lo hago por mí si no por ella, quiero que sea feliz ante alguien que tenga las misma cualidades que konoka, en pocos términos que tenga la magia por lo mínimo-dijo claramente konoemon

Sus ojos de setsuna se abrieron en un santiamén ante la última palabra que había dicho el decano

_Magia…._

Asi que setsuna-kun, quiero que vayas a kyoto junto con konoka y vayan hacia el palacio de la familia tanaka donde se encontrara kenta esperándolos-dio una pausa mientras sacaba unos archivos para setsuna-toma esto , aquí está la dirección del sitio y en caso que no te dejen entrar al palacio enséñale este informe ahí están los datos necesarios.

Setsuna se acercó lentamente hacia el decano tomando el informe que tenía forma de un pergamino ,con el odio en las palabras que estaba a punto de decir setsuna agachó la cabeza otra vez y apretó un poco el pergamino hasta que dijo-cuando nos iremos? –su voz era apagada

Se irán pasado mañana, ya tengo los boletos del avión solo falta que empaquen sus cosas-konoemon podía ver como se sentía setsuna pero ya no podía hacer nada, este era la última oportunidad para conseguirle un novio a konoka-bueno eso es todo setsuna-kun, puedes irte ahora-

_Porque porque porque siempre….siempre es lo mismo¡_

Si señor-fue lo único que dijo el espadachín luego de alzar su mirada hacia al decano y verlo detenidamente por unos segundos, sin que el espadachín supiera sus ojos se volvieron amarillos por un momento antes de irse y cerrar la puerta de la oficina

Konoemon se quedó quieto ante la mirada que le había dado setsuna unos segundos antes, sintió un escalofrío que casi nunca había sentido desde el día que….

Esos ojos….. -fue lo único que dijo el viejo

* * *

><p><em>Por qué tiene que pasar esto¡solo porque ese tal kenta es un mago lo quiere asociar junto a ojou-sama ,yo no debería permitir esto¡…..pero porque entonces acepte la misión?…..kuso soy una idiota no debí aceptarlo por más que el decano me pidiera debí haberlo rechazado¡….ojousama no será feliz junto a ese, sin duda alguna se sentirá prisionera al ser juntado su corazón con alguien a la fuerza¡…no debí aceptar esta misión…porque me estoy culpando varias veces …si ya es demasiado tarde para lamentarse...<em>

Mientras setsuna se seguía lamentando en su mente, no se fijó que alguien se acercaba a ella

Secchan¡-gritaba una maga mientras se lanzaba hacia ella

Eh?..ahhh¡ kono-chan¡..que hace aquí?¡ le dije que iba regresar a su habitación-decía ignorando el abrazo que le había dado konoka

Jeje es que me canse de esperarte, además olvidaste tu espada-se aleja unas pulgadas de setsuna y le entrega su yunagi -y como te fue con el abuelo?

Ahm….bueno yo…pues solo me dejo un encargo nada más-diciendo esto no se dio cuenta que konoka había agarrado el pergamino ,sin poder decir otra cosa agachó la cabeza sabiendo lo que iba pasar pronto

La maga confundida se puso a leer lo que decía dentro del pergamino, sus ojos se movían lentamente mientras leía el informe, pronto empezó a leerlo rápido y sus ojos se agrandaban más y más hasta que dio una pausa la lectura ya no tenía fuerza para sostener más el pergamino así que de sus manos se resbalaba poco a poco hasta que termino en el suelo.

Kono-chan…-fue lo único que dijo setsuna mientras miraba a la morena ver como caían lágrimas lentamente, esto atrajo la atención del espadachín si hay algo que odiaba era que algo la hiciera llorar

Se-sechan…-hablo despacio konoka mirando a setsuna a los ojos-yo no quiero, yo no quiero, secchan….

Kono-chan¡-dijo otra vez setsuna abrazándola a la maga , quería consolarla sabía que era un sufrimiento para ella no quería que sintiera así

Secchan-decía entre llantos konoka mientras aceptaba el abrazo de setsuna, sus lágrimas mojaban el uniforme del espadachín pero al parecer no escuchaba una queja de parte de setsuna, así que siguió llorando.

Luego de diez minutos, konoka se aparta de setsuna intentando limpiarse las lágrimas que quedaron en su rostro.

l-lo siento creo que te he mojado-decía intentando calmarse

no está bien, me importa más tu salud que mi uniforme –ayudándola a secar las últimas gotas que quedaban en sus hermosos ojos con sus dedos suavemente-te sientes mejor?

Si-fue lo único que dijo la maga, hasta que volvió a sonreír queriendo que no se preocupara su secchan

En ese instante se escuchó un ruido no tan fuerte y ni tan suave surgir del estómago del espadachín

Jeje ya ves secchan , eso te pasa cuando no desayunas –daba un risita mientras que setsuna estaba un poco avergonzado pero a la vez feliz que su querida ojou-sama volviera a reirse

Bueno como ya pasó la hora del desayuno, tendremos que adelantarnos un poco con el almuerzo-puso una cara de pensativa hasta que una idea se le cruzo en la mente-secchan¡-tomando la mano de setsuna

Ha-hai kono-chan-decía nerviosamente ante tal acción de la morena

Vamos a almorzar afuera de la academia,podemos ir a uno de mis lugares favoritos donde suelo comer con asuna -habló felizmente konoka olvidandose del omiai

Heeeeee¡-fue lo único que dijo antes de ser jalado de la mano por su queridísima ojou-sama

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en la oficina, konoemon ha estado callado desde que vio esos ojos en setsuna , había algo raro en ellos y le hacía recordar algo, pero que era?.<p>

_Esos ojos, estoy seguro haberlo visto antes pero donde…ojos amarillos…..como el oro…_

De pronto sus ojos se abrieron ante el repentino recuerdo

_n-no puede ser….acaso será…el sello debe estar debilitándose…si esto sigue asi...muy pronto setuna-kun será consumida por él...por un momento solo se llegó a reflejar los ojos de ese demonio...en los de setsuna-kun..._

mmmmmm esto algo muy serio tendré que postergar el omiai para otro momento, tengo que estar pendiente de setsuna-kun ahora-mientras se paraba de su escritorio hacia su ventana mirando las nubes hasta que vio pasar a konoka y a setsuna saliendo de la academia-...sé que es duro, pero setsuna-kun... -dando su mirada hacia setsuna desde la ventana-...es un riesgo para nosotros y para konoka ,pensé que nunca volvería haber esos ojos, ahora llegó el día que tengo que tomar ahora medidas drásticas antes que el sello de su interior se rompa lentamente,creí que el sello duraría más de los esperado pero veo que no , me da pena que muy pronto setsuna-kun tarde o temprano tendrá que saber la verdad….

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, aquí hay algo bueno el omiai (lo siento no si asi se escribe omiai) se ha cancelado,jejeje perdón no he podido escribir más debido a un poco de flojera creo que me dio flojeritis nñ jejee en fin gracias por sus comentarios y a los <strong>**lectores ****mata aimashou**


End file.
